OneShots Galore
by sweetiebrownie
Summary: This is a collection of all th random one-shots that come to mind. Most with alot of Caskett
1. Fashion Show

**I do not own Castle although it would be a great birthday gift!**

**This is a collection one-shots most of them Caskett**

**Rating: T**

She couldn't believe she had actually agreed to do this. Not that she had much of a choice, of course only Castle knew how to drag her into a fashion show. Apparently one of his friends from high school was now a fashion designer and needed some publicity. So he organized a fashion show… for charity. All of the clothes worn in the show would be auctioned off and the proceeds would go to a local children's hospital. I mean saying no to Castle was easy, hell she did that every day. Saying no to a charity… she couldn't.

The one thing even he couldn't get on such short notice were models. By _coincidence_ he was one model short. Reluctantly she agreed and was now walking into the back entrance of the building. She had dragged Lanie backstage with her to help her get ready. So she slipped on the skimpy silver dress she was supposed to wear. The back, or what there was of it, dipped down to the small of her back and had it been any lower she would have refused to wear it. Then, Lanie pulled out the heels that were tucked away in a box under the hangers.

"Now put these on." Lanie ordered.

"Whoa…" Kate hated heels to begin with, she couldn't stand them. But these looked about six inches and there was no way she could walk in them. She was so going to kill Castle after this. As if on cue Castle peeked back into her dressing room. Did he have no sense of privacy?

"Castle! What the hell! You know I could have been changing!" She glared at him.

"Oh I know that detective." He said and waggled his eyebrows.

"You have a death wish? Cause these stilettos could actually kill you." She was now swinging the shoes around holding onto the heel.

"Just came to see if you're ready yet."

"Yeah, well get me some shoes I can walk in and I'll be fine."

"Oh come on suck it up it's just for two minutes."

"Fine, but if anything happens the next place this heel will be is in your head. Now get out before I change my mind and throw this at you. It looks like a spike so it probably could do some real damage." He exited not wanting to piss her off anymore than currently.

She slipped on the silver heels and had Lanie buckle them for her. Her dress was so short that bending over would not be a good idea, especially when Castle could walk back in at any minute. She curled her hair while Lanie started to put on her make-up; first eye shadow, then mascara, followed by blush and lipstick. By the time she was done Kate couldn't believe how she looked.

"Were you trying to make me look like a hooker Lanie because you did a really good job?"

"No I was going for a more sexy I-can-kick-you-ass-with-my-eyes-closed kind of look."

"Whatever, can I see the purse?"

Once she was ready Kate went over to stand next to the stage entrance as she was first on. She saw Castle round the corner. His eyes immediately went over her body.

"Castle." No response. "Castle!" Still nothing. She walked over and kicked him in the shin. "Eyes _up_."

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

"So when do I go out again?"

"Don't worry about that Ryan will wave you on when it's your turn." Of course Ryan and Esposito volunteered to help backstage… plenty of models to go around even if they weren't all professionals. "In fact I have to go out now and start so you'll be on in a minute."

As Castle walked around to the flimsy stand set up on the side of the stage to begin the show Kate stood nervously awaiting the end. She would be glad when this was all over and she could go home, curl up and read a book.

* * *

Castle frantically ran back stage trying to find Lisa, after all this was her show. He found her helping one of the models put in some earring that were clearly way too heavy for any human to wear. Not that he had ever worn earrings but they looked like they would hurt.

"Come on Lisa someone else can help." He dragged his friend to the edge of the stage. "You're going to do great."

"But what is something goes wrong, what if someone's heel breaks… what if…"

"Stop, nothing is going to go wrong. After I'm done I will stay back here and personally make sure no one screws this up. Got it." After a slight nod from his friend he made it onto the stage.

He began the show and introduced Lisa who took over and would be announcing for the rest of the show. He was still on stage when Kate walked out.

She looked… _amazing… wow… incredible… hot… sexy… _but as she turned back around to make her way back he saw something else in her eyes. _Fear…? _He had never seen Kate afraid, not even when there was a serial killer out to get her. He went back stage to see what was wrong but she had already made her way back to the dressing room and told Lanie to make sure no one came in.

* * *

He still didn't understand. Why had she broken up with him? He was nothing but nice to her. And now she was with that writer, well she denied it to everyone who asked but it was plenty obvious. So he slipped his gun into his waistband and went to see _his_ girlfriend. He was going to ask her what happened no matter what he had to do to get to her. As she walked out on stage he could have sworn she looked at him, but then again maybe not.

* * *

It couldn't be. She had a restraining order out on the guy for crying out loud. She had to get him out of there without causing a scene or anyone getting hurt. She had just the plan. So Kate snuck out to get car and pulled two articles of clothing out of her trunk and snuck back into her dressing room only to see Lanie and Castle waiting for her.

"Where the hell have you been girl only like 5 more minutes until your back out there?"

"Um… yah about that… Castle put this on," and she tossed him his "Writer" vest he started to protest but she stopped him. "I'll explain after okay." She glanced over at the dress she was supposed to be wearing and instead took out a more sophisticated outfit and ushered Castle out of her dressing room.

"Okay girl explain please." Lanie demanded.

"Well," she slipped off her dress and put on the vest fastening the front "one of my exes is out there and he is kind of a psycho." Lanie gave her a skeptical look "I have a restraining order, and he shouldn't even be here so that tells me he is up to no good." She slipped on the black pants so and threw on the jacket, slipping her gun into the back. "I broke up with him because he was completely crazy, got controlling and hit me so I broke up with him, but in his mind we are still together. A few years back when I was with Will he was stalking me again, must be on parole now or something. Anyway I have to go back out there."

Kate knew that if she tried to have another officer arrest him someone would get shot. That guy was always armed.

* * *

Castle was dragged off by Kate down the hall and out on stage with her before he even knew what was happening.

"What are you doing?" He whispered in what he thought was her direction; not that he could tell because the lights were way too bright.

"Just play along."

* * *

As she neared the end of the stage she realized Carl had made his way to the front and was now right in front of the stage at her feet. It was now or never. She turned to Castle and grabbed the lapel of his jacket pulling him down to her lips. She saw Carl reach for something and saw what could only be the shining metal of a gun in his hand. Kate pulled Castle down to the ground in case he got out a shot before she expected. Finally grateful for the 6 inch heels Kate used the heel to kick the gun out of his hand and then drew her gun. Esposito quickly cuffed Carl and escorted him out. She walked backstage and the show continued on.

"So about that kiss…" Castle started.

"Castle shut it or it will _never _happen again." she said seductively and sauntered off.


	2. Suspicious

**Rating: K**

**R&R  
**

"Hey boss you look awfully happy today. Something up?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She replied and walked away to interrogate a suspect.

He grabbed his partner's arms as he walked by. "So what do you think is up with Beckett? She seems happy… almost too happy…" he asked Esposito.

"I don't know," Just then Castle walked by. "Hey Castle, any idea what's up with Beckett?"

"No why something wrong?" He asked casually.

"She seems to be in a good mood and considering she came in at 4am for a murder this morning that is not normal." Ryan answered.

"Hey just ran a tox screen on your vic, turns out…" She then glanced at Kate who was coming back to her desk when she noticed the last thing she ever expected. "Seriously, girl spill!"

"What?" She asked innocently a small smirk playing on her face.

"You know clear well what now when did this happen, how long ago did it start, and why on earth haven't you told me anything sooner?" Lanie demanded. The boys both gave each other puzzled looks.

"To answer your questions, last night, a year, and because I knew you would react like a drama queen."

"Are we missing something?" Esposito asked.

Castle pulled Kate into his side and placed a kiss into her hair. She held up her hand and the ring sparkled.

"I'm engaged." She looked and saw both of their shocked expressions. She smiled at Lanie. There were some things only your best friend could notice; Kate just didn't think one of the largest engagement rings she had ever seen would be one of them.


	3. Whipped Cream

**Rating: K**

**R&R**

Kate turned the key and entered the loft it was hard to recognize anything. There was tinsel, garland, and Christmas sparkles covering every surface. There was a Christmas tree in the corner with gifts already under the tree. Even the couch cushions had been switched out. Instead of the tan ones that were there before there was a red and green checkered quilt draped over the couch with two matching pillows embroidered with Christmas trees.

"Like it?" Alexis asked.

"Wow… what the hell did your dad do to the place I was only at work for like five hours…?"

"Yah well now he's passes out up stairs he only managed to do this floor normally he does both in one day." The red-head answered.

Kate went upstairs only to find Castle lying on his bed sound asleep. She tip-toed out and went over to the fridge grabbed two cans of whipped cream and tossed one to Alexis.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"Revenge what else? Your dad did this to me once when I feel asleep…"

"Seriously? Only once? I've woken up at least ten times with whipped cream on my face."

Kate giggled "Then you know what to do." The two girls tip-toed into castle bedroom. Kate covered his hands while Alexis gave her dad a moustache, beard, and glasses.

* * *

Castle woke up and brought his hand to his face only to have something squish against his hand. _Whipped cream… but that was his thing... who would… Alexis. _He went downstairs still half covered in whipped cream.

"Very funny Alexis." Both her and Kate were eating fruit in the kitchen when he finally got down the stairs. Kate took a strawberry and swished it across his cheek.

"Actually that was my idea and a very good one might I add. This way nobody wastes any whipped cream."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey! Now it's on me too." She complained.

"Well, I'll have to fix that." He grabbed a can off the counter and sprayed some into her hair. She grabbed the other can and sprayed back. Alexis went into the fridge and grabbed the last can of whipped cream and joined the fight.


	4. Meeting Dad

**Rating: K **

**R&R**

Meeting Beckett's dad.

It was the one thing Castle dreaded about their relationship. He knew from the few stories he heard from Kate that he had good reason to be scared. So as he walked got out of her car and went around to help Kate out of the car he tried to figure out what he was going to say.

"You look pale. Something wrong?" She asked.

"No I'm fine… just nervous."

"Since when do you get nervous about anything? Besides it's Christmas. Smile." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

The door opened before either had even wrung the doorbell. A young man opened up the door.

"Hey Sis what's up?"

_Great she has a brother too. This was going to be a fun weekend. _


	5. The Dress

**Rating: T**

**R&R**

She couldn't believe she actually agreed to do this. She was going to the Over Heat book launch with Castle. Sure, they had been dating for months but she had never done anything this public with him. But that wasn't what she was worried about now.

"I still hate you for this."

"Come on what did I do?"

"It's more like what's missing from what you did."

"And what would that be Katie?"

"The other half of my dress!"

"I think it looks amazing."

"Of course you do…"

"Hey! It does. Besides, it's something Nikki Heat might wear."

She looked down at her dress. It was a deep pink strapless dress that was short enough to qualify as a hooker. Except it wasn't _that _type of dress. It still looked sophisticated. But why Castle had picked it was very _very_ obvious. It was held on her by a long ribbon which tied in the back. The ribbon was 5 feet long and went from the very bottom of the dress to the very top. The only way to get it on was to have someone else lace up the entire dress with the ribbon every time she put it on.

"And something Rook would love taking off?"

"Exactly."


	6. Perfection

**Rating: T**

**R&R**

He was going to get it right this time. And nothing was going to mess that up. That is why he had thought of everything. Every detail was planned out perfectly. He made sure to ask her dad. He had in one purchase probably paid enough to send his jewelers son to college. He made sure his watch had the same time as that of the people running the fireworks. So during his last day with Kate on her vacation he had a picnic with her out on the beach. They lied down on the beach and watched the fireworks. But, as the show was coming to a close and Rick tried to find the little black box he had put in the sand… there was nothing. So when the last of the fireworks lit the sky with the letters W-I-L-L Y-O-U M-A-R-R-Y M-E-? he still had no ring.

By now she was crying. She turned to face him. "Yes."

"Just one small problem… Can you help me find the ring?"

"What?"

"I put it here earlier…", he motioned to the sand. "and now I can't find it."

"Okay where exactly did you put it?"

"Here like right by the water."

She started to giggle. _What's so funny about this? _ "What time? I think you forgot about the tides…"

"Shit" He started digging around in the sand and felt something hit him on the back of his head.

"Want to ask again?" In his frantic search to find it he had failed to realize Kate had already found the box… and then proceeded to throw it at him.

It was then he realized he got the only thing right that really mattered. He had the right girl. Who else would give him a second chance to ask and still give him a proper thank you after?


	7. Jump

**Rating: K**

**R & R**

"I am so going to kill you later."Agreeing to go on a date with Castle wasn't her mistake. Although now, she was reconsidering this. She figured he would try dinner, a movie, drag her back to his place… but no, he had to pick this.

"You know you say that so much it's more of an empty threat." He replied.

"Or, I could push you right now and that might work too." She looked over the edge of the bridge they were standing on.

"I am going to tell you for the 50th time that would never work." He tugged on the bungee cord. "It's perfectly safe."

"In my experience willingly jumping off a bridge no matter what is holding you up is not a good idea!" But after an hour of bickering she grabbed his hand and jumped.

She wasn't a writer but ever she could tell their relationship was going to involve both of them jumping off a lot more bridges. One hell of a metaphor for a first date.


End file.
